mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Beanbean Kingdom
Beanbean Kingdom is the monarch neighbor kingdom of the Mushroom Kingdom and is only explored in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. It's rule by the fat beanish Queen Bean and her famed son Prince Peasley''. ''It's capital, set forth by ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga ''is Beanbean Castle Town. The Center of the Government and resident of Queen Bean and Prince Peasley is Beanbean Castle. The predominant race are the "Beanish", although there are other species such as the "Hoohooligans" and the Yoshis who immigrated from Dinosaur Land to the Mushroom Kingdom to later immigrate to Beanbean Kingdom. Currency The currency of the Beanbean Kingdom is the same as the Mushroom Kingdom's: coins. But according to Tolstar, king of Stardust Fields, calculating the value of the Mushroom Kingdom coins with Beanbean Kingdom coins, a 100 Mushroom coins are worth 10 Beanbean coins. However, later in the Prince Peasley wagers 999,999,999,999,999,999 Mushroom Kingdom coins against Mario and Luigi, in a race to see who will find the four parts of the Bean Star. Mario and Luigi win and are estatic when claiming their prize, only to find out from Lady Lima that at the current exchange rate, the coins are only worth 99 Beanbean Kingdom coins. Locations Beanbean Castle It's the center of government of the Beanbean Kingdom and residence of Queen Bean and Prince Peasley. This one-tower castle guards the Beanstar, and it has a security system to guard the Beanstar; which in actual fact are the Beanbean Sewers beneath the castle. It's got a library, the Throne Room where the reunions are set and the inner garden and it is surround by Beanbean Castle Town. Beanbean Castle Town It's the capital of Beanbean Kingdom. It is a small town divide into two by a small river. It has two shops; one for clothing, and the other one is a cafe for food. The rest are houses. The town was attacked by Cackletta twice; first off when she was going to steal the Beanstar, and secondly when she had command over Bowser's Castle. Beneath the ground are ten Beanstones which has to be dig out. The town is mostly populated with the Beanish, but there's also the occasional Koopa atop the houses. Stardust Fields The Stardust Fields are the border region between the Beanbean Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. It contains barrles and fallen stars, hence it's title. It's the home, or at least the guard post, of the Starshade Bros. It is ruled by Tolstar, king of Stardust Fields. This odd purple-surfaced place is mostly in the Beanbean Kingdom, but some of it is actually in the Mushroom Kingdom; these are called the Beanbean Borderlands. The Beanbean Borderlands is the first place that Mario and Luigi visit when Bowser's Koopa Cruiser crashed, and it's also the first major world of the game. The two sides are separated by the Border Bros., who're similar to the Hammer Bros.. To cross the border, travelers must complete a round of jump rope. Mario and Luigi can also return to do the Border Jump again in exchange for Hee Beans. However, once the Mushroom Side is crossed, there isn't any turning back. Hoohoo Mountain It's a large mountain in the north part of the Beanbean Kingdom that Mario and Luigi visit in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Most of it's inhabitants are the Hoohooligans with their houses on the bridges near the giant waterfall cascding from the top. Their ancient civilisation can be seen throughout the mountain, as well as their jokes inscribed on the rocks in the form of Hooroglyphs, their Hoohooros, and the watering holes used as fountains. At the summit, there is a nest of Hoohoo Blocks, which are used by the Hoohooligans to make hammers. From there, Mario and Luigi can see the entire of the Mushroom Kingdom, even Princess Peach's Castle. Blablanadon, a talking pterosaur, lives in the nest. Hoohoo Village It's a village at the base of Hoohoo Mountain. Their inhabitants are - like with Hoohoo Mountain - the Hoohooligans. There are many caves and passageways linking to different places in the village. Sledge and Mallet - the Hammer Bros. - made their home here. However, they quickly moved to East Beanbean later in the game. Blablanadon lives here, and serves as transport to the top of the mountain. Category:Locations